Applicant has searched what he believes the proper related art fields and has found no patents which can be stated to be of patentable or inventive comparison. As required, any art that is hereafter discovered will be revealed during the prosecution of this patent application. With regard to commercial art availability, again applicant has found no, what may be termed to be an inflatable, toss disc unit. The closest concept to the invention as disclosed is what is well known in the art as the FRISBEE. The term Frisbee is a registered Trademark but many similar flying discs of the same generic type are available. Applicant believes the trademark FRISBEE is owned by Wham-O Products.
The utilization of tossing discs such as the Frisbee is well known in the art and many games including Frisbee Golf have been developed to promote the useability and toy interest of the unit. It is also well known that Frisbees and similar discs do represent a certain element of danger and persons have been struck by these units resulting in injuries.
It is the applicant's concept to provide a toss toy which is, through the inflatability of the unit. relatively soft in comparison to a rigid object and therefore will not cause any physical injury when striking a person. The inflatability afforded in applicant's device will not transform the unit into a rigid object but allows deformation upon striking and also makes the unit easier to group.
In addition to the characteristic softness of the applicant's invention, two play consideration improvements are included thereon. The first of these is to increase the play value and particularly the time of useage for the unit due to the chemiluminescent light source provided on the unit. A chemiluminescent cartridge may be inserted into the unit to make the unit more visible at night. The only aspect of currently available discs to increase the visibility thereof is the use of neon coloring to heighten the light reflective characteristics of such a disc.
The second aspect of the applicant's device increasing the play value and which could be termed a safety ingredient is the utilization of audible devices on the unit to create a noise when the same is tossed and spun through the air. It is within the scope of the invention and it is conceivable that proper noise emitting units would be useable by the blind in the same manner baseballs are currently utilized by the blind with the baseballs having a noise emitting transmitter incorporated therein.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a toy disc designed for tossing between persons which includes a substantially planar portion and an inflatable ring surrounding such portion to provide a compressible or deformable tossing object.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a plaything in the form of a tossable disc which incorporates a chemiluminescent cartridge receiving area for placement of a chemiluminescent, light emitting source therein.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a toy disc for tossing by persons which includes a noise emitting element to create a sound as the same is tossed in the air.
These and other objects and advantages of the
applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and disclosure.